Vixella
is the runner-up of ''YouTuber Big Brother 1. ''She appeared in ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains ''for a Vampire-themed Special. At the start, Vixella played the game very strategically and carefully, making perfect timing on her moves. Only performing moves when and if it benefits her through the weeks. This is shown with Mark's backdoor and Parker's eviction, in order to keep the bigger target, Cupquake. Following these weeks, Vixella's alliance targeted the showmance of Jack and Shubble, separating the two permanenly. This plan came in fruition as Cupquake did not used the Veto on either nominations and thus sealed her fate. Cupquake became the second evicted houseguest from Vixella herself as the alliance reneged and voted their ally off. In the coming weeks, Vixella played an under-the-radar game, letting both opposing sides takes major blows with each eviction. This chain of effect began with Amy, Scott, Jack, Kim, and lastly Shubble, until Vixella herself and Felix reached finale. However, her social game proved to be futile as she burned too many bridges with her fellow houesguest, ultimately costing her the game. In the jury vote, Vixella lost by a vote of 5-3, only receiving votes from the viewers, Jack, and Shubble. History Big Brother In Week 2, Vixella won the HOH and nominated Preston and Felix, with her clear intention of backdooring Mark. This week was successful as Felix went on to win the POV, proceeded to remove himself from eviction, and in his place would be Mark. At the eviction, Mark was voted off 6-2, making Vixella's first HOH a success. In Week 3, Vixella received the second care package, the ability to void two votes. At the week continued, Vixella played her game quietly, avoiding confrontations and letting her ally Scott take control of the game. After Amy won the POV and removed herself from the block, Scott nominated Cupquake in her place. As days were dwindling down, Vixella concucted a brilliant plan of using her care package to flip the majority. At the eviction, Vixella used her care package to negate Kim and Shubble's vote, blindsiding her former allies. With this move, she and her alliance evicted Parker by a vote 4-1, saving Cupquake from eviction once again. In Week 4, she made another big move by orcehstrating the evictions of Shubble and Cupquake. After Felix won the HOH, the two immediately strategize by nominated the power couple, Jack and Shubble. At the Veto competition, their close ally Cupquake won the competition and kept the nominations the same, ensuring one of the two would be evicted. Shubble was then evicted by a vote of 4-2. In the second part of Week 4, Vixella continued this streak by nominating her rivals Kim and Preston, with the latter being the primary target. However, as Preston won the POV, removed himself from the block, Vixella's target shifted to Cupquake as she was the replacement nominee. Felix and Vixella then flipped on their alliance by voting off Cupquake by a vote of 3-2. Voting History Competition History Have/Have-Not History Care Package History HOH History Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains Trivia *Vixella is the first to backdoor another target, this being Mark. *Each time she was HOH, Preston was always a nominee and her targets were always evicted. **She is the first person to win a second HOH. **She is tied with PewDiePie for he most HOH wins of the season, with 3 each. *Vixella holds the record for most days spent without being nominated with 45 days. *Each time Vixella hit the block, she always received a vote against. *Vixella has been featured the most in the thumbnails, with a total of 6. *Vixella, along with Shubble, holds the record for most consecutive nominations of the season with 3 in a row. **She also spent the most consecutive times to never vote during eviction night, with 3. *Vixella, along with Mark and Shubble, has never been a Have-Not. **She has spent the most consectuive and overall as a Have, with 10 weeks straight. *She is the highest placing female of her season. *She and Felix are tied for the most competitions wins of the season, with 3 HOHs and 1 POV each. **She has the most wins of any female of her season. *She, along with Felix and Kim, competed in the most POV competitions with 8. Category:Female Contestants